


理性讨论如何谈个恋爱

by Anie



Category: Captain America(Movies)RPF, Once Upon a Time (TV), Push (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《异能》Nick ×《童话镇》疯帽子Jefferson  假定Cassie是Nick的女儿   其实就是两个爸爸在找女儿过程中顺便谈了个恋爱的故事啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	理性讨论如何谈个恋爱

这是Nick第九十八次被女儿Cassie的老师要求来学校谈话。

他穿着有点皱的皮夹克，在大理石楼梯上走着，皮鞋与地面摩擦碰撞，沉重的脚步声在走廊里回响着。临上课还有一两分钟，有几个女生匆匆忙忙地从他身边跑上楼，到储物柜里拿课本。

“你的钥匙。”Nick弯腰把掉落在楼梯上的钥匙拿起来，抛给那个正匆忙翻口袋的女生。

女生点点头，有点怀疑地扫了一眼此时落魄无比的Nick，她将钥匙对准锁孔。咔嗒，柜子的锁打开了。

不客气。Nick默默地对自己说。他刚刚参加了个糟糕至极的面试。走出那个操蛋的公司时，还被过路的车辆甩了一身的水。

这几天天气不是很好。季节交替之际的天气永远都是阴沉沉的。有点闷热的楼道让Nick扯了扯衬衫领口，手腕上有个金属制的手表，上面的指针在往约定的时刻靠拢着。

Nick在心里啐了一口，他拨了拨头发，匆匆往办公室赶去。

失业后他的生活一团糟，然而自己的那个正值叛逆期的女儿，Cassie，从来就没省过心。Nick发誓他来学校的次数都比Cassie多。

Nick站在古板的木门前，犹豫了一下，然后敲了敲门。

Cassie的老师是个金发女人，穿着正经的工作装，领口紧紧地系着，她对Nick打了招呼，示意他坐下。

Nick熟门熟路地拉开椅子坐了进去，裤子上的水已经快干了，但还是潮湿的贴附着他。Nick有点不舒服，他对坐在对面一脸严肃的老师说：“Swan老师，我想你不会介意借给我吹风机的，是吗？”

Swan皱皱眉，她拉开抽屉从里面取出吹风机，递给了Nick，然后指了指角落：“那里有电插口。”

“你真是个好人。”Nick拿着吹风机走到角落接上电，温暖干燥的风带走了他从外面积攒的潮湿的水汽，他弯着腰，吹着自己湿着的裤子，吹风机的声音有点大，他不得不提高音量，“Cassie曾经跟我说过，她擅自去学校湖里玩耍那次，也是你借给她吹风机。她非常感激。”

Swan努力忍着不翻白眼，她为Cassie操碎了心，她甚至给Cassie找了个好同桌，试图让她收一收自己无理由的叛逆……但目前为止，是徒劳无功的。感谢上帝，那个优秀的同桌依旧很优秀。

Nick的裤子已经干了，他将吹风机长长的线绕在一起，递给了Swan，然后坐在椅子上，手掌合在一起，问：“Cassie又怎么了吗？”

Swan有点难以开口，她思忖了一下，说：“我知道您或许很忙，Gant先生，我也不希望三番五次的来占用您的时间……“

不是三番五次。这是第九十八次了。老天，Cassie已经给自己招惹了九十八次麻烦了。

Nick心里腹诽，但他表面还是平静地看着Swan，他已经假拟了无数种Cassie惹的祸了。但不得不承认，他的女儿，每一次都出乎意料。

“她一直不交作业。”Swan接着说，“虽然她昨天请了长假，但我觉得她的课程完成度不足以……“参加期末考试。

Swan还没说完，就被Nick急匆匆地打断了：“抱歉，我想我没听清，Cassie怎么了？”

“课程完成度不足以参加期末考试。”Swan被打断，顿了一下后说。

“前一句？”

“她请了长假。”Swan说。

Cassie什么时候请了长假？？？Nick非常疑惑，今早他需要去准备一个工作面试，给Cassie做了早饭就离开了。按Swan老师的说法，Cassie也不在学校？

Nick坚定且略带焦急地摇头：“Cassie并没有告诉我她请假了。"

“怎么可能？”Swan惊呼，她从桌子上一堆纸张中翻出一张稿纸，上面写着潦草的句子，她递给Nick，说，“可这是您的字体。”

Nick几乎是抢了过来，他紧紧捏着那个稿纸，上面的一笔一划都是他的写字风格，最后还有个棒极了的签名。这是个完美的、理由充分的、程序正规的请假申请。

“我发誓。”Nick拿着稿纸的手有点发抖，他紧抿着唇，对Swan说，“这确实是我的字体，但不是我写的。这不是学校的错。可我想问一下，你知道我的女儿会去什么地方吗？”

Swan也十分慌乱，她匆匆忙忙地翻着纸张，又抽出一张稿纸，说：“这是她的同桌Grace的请假条，同样时间的长假。她俩关系非常要好。你或许可以联系一下Grace的父亲。”

Nick点点头，他接过两张请假条，仔细浏览了一遍，塞到了口袋里。

“谢谢。”Nick整理了下夹克，对Swan道谢，站起来向门口走去。

“有什么情况，无论如何，请告知我。”Swan也跟着站起来，焦急地喊着。

 

Nick开着车，紧紧地握着方向盘，几十秒的红灯仿佛几十万年一样漫长。他沿着Swan写给他的地址去找Grace的父亲。

突然到访虽然不是很礼貌，但Grace的父亲的电话打不通。

叫什么来着。Nick紧皱着眉头按了下喇叭，刺耳的声音把他纷乱的思绪搅得如一潭浑水。

Jefferson。Jefferson Hat。奇怪的姓氏。据说他经营了一家帽子店，生意还不错。

如果放在以前，Nick是有时间调侃Hat的姓氏和他的事业的巧合的，然而他现在只想赶紧通过这个该死的十字路口。

他不常听Cassie提起Grace，青春期的小女孩儿总是充满着成长的烦恼。Nick只知道Grace是个乖巧的孩子，学习成绩好人缘也不错，和自己女儿的性格简直是两个极端。然而家庭方面又是惊人的巧合。Nick听Cassie隐约提起过，Grace也是单亲家庭，她只有一个爸爸。

真巧。

如果不是Cassie极力反对和冷漠相待，Nick一定要好好的跟那个乖女儿的父亲见一面，互相交流一下独自抚养女儿的心得体会，并且理性的讨论Nick到底哪里做错了才使Cassie这么叛逆。

Nick想象过无数次与那个父亲，也就是Jefferson Hat谈论的问题，他都准备趁Cassie不知情去悄悄拜会一下了。但万万没想到，他们两个第一次相遇的场景竟然是自己急急忙忙地去兴师问罪，谈论的第一个话题是自己的女儿丢了。

外面还下着雨，阴沉沉的天空像是要砸下来，Nick打开雨刷，挡风窗上的雨滴被雨刷扫走，留下细长的水痕。

今天的Nick也是非常不顺利，他知道了自己的女儿不见了的消息，而且还是在老师口中了解的。

叠的厚厚的稿纸在自己裤子口袋里放着，尖锐的棱角有点疼，他想都不用想那些假条是怎么来的。Cassie擅长除了让自己省心只外的一切，她学习能力很强，模仿字体当然不在话下。她还伪造过明星签名，就在她的那个黑色纸张的画本上。可惜Nick忘了是哪个明星。

 

Jefferson过得也很不顺，他在繁忙的工作后回家，发现桌子上留了张纸条。

上面用黑色的签字笔认真的写着：我和Cassie约好了出去玩一段时间。

这是什么意思，Grace不是去上学了吗？Jefferson脱下厚厚的黑风衣，研究着那个纸条。

他准备给老师打个电话，结果一摸口袋发现手机落在了店铺里。

他看着这张纸条，想起了昨晚Grace跟他的谈话。

完了。Jefferson迅速穿上外套，拿起钥匙出门。Grace离家出走了，和Cassie一起。

他对Cassie的了解也不是很多，只知道Grace和她关系很要好，而且Cassie好像并不是很喜欢学习。哦对了，她是个单亲家庭。

但这些微不足道的了解并没有任何帮助。Jefferson准备自己去学校问一下老师。他真的不是针对那个家庭，但他对那个父亲非常不放心，印象也并不是特别的好。他想象中的Gant先生是嗜酒好赌，夜不归宿且从不关心自己的女儿的形象。否则他的那个可爱的女儿怎么会被培养成这个样子呢？

Jefferson心里想着，转动门把手。结果刚打开门，就看到了一个尴尬地站在门前，还保持着敲门姿势的男人。

“对不起，你是？”Jefferson皱着眉问，如果不是特别重要的事情，他想敷衍一下就立刻离开。不，敷衍都不需要。

“你是Grace的父亲吗？”男人焦急地问，“Hat先生？”

“我是。”Jefferson盯着眼前的男人，他长得很英俊，但看起来有点落魄，眉心紧皱，睫毛纤长，随着他眨眼睛的动作在眼底投射出的阴影都泛着波浪。Jefferson想把手指凑过去，看看是不是能感受到睫毛掀起的气流。

他从未那么细致的观察一个男人，他今天应该有更重要的事的，可这个男人阻挡了他。好像有一种特殊的吸引力一直在勾着Jefferson的视线。就当为了Grace。他现在对任何提到Grace的人都会仔细探究的。

Jefferson劝慰自己。他是一个好父亲。

“你好。”男人伸出手，他试图想微笑一下，但眉底眼角深深的忧虑让他神情有点严肃，“我是Cassie的父亲，Nick Gant。我来是想告诉你一件事。”

于是在Jefferson给Nick倒了杯茶后，才得知自己的女儿是通过正当程序离家出走的。

Jefferson有点难以接受，有点焦虑的坐在Nick对面，看着他喝下那杯红茶，喉结上下滚动。Nick被Jefferson盯着，心里也有点过意不去，他把茶杯放下，摊手说：“听我说，Hat先生。我想她们一定之前与我们说过会去什么地方。我们可以追过去找她们。”

“Jefferson，Please。”Jefferson点点头，他不得不要求Nick直接喊他的名字。他明显地看到每次Nick喊他的姓时，语调都有点古怪，嘴角轻微上扬。

“好的，好的。”Nick耸耸肩，“那请问你的女儿有没有给过你什么讯息？关于她要去的、想去的、梦里看到的地方……无论什么。”

Jefferson努力回想着，他和Grace昨晚无意间聊过类似的话题，Grace说过她想去……

Nick碰着桌子上的茶杯把手，让茶杯旋转着，里面的红茶随着动作摇晃。他看着对面的那个年轻的父亲，这个有点名气的帽子商正在认真地思考着，轻抿着唇，蓝色的眼睛像是暖流经过的海洋，眼尾细长的纹路让Nick想起Cassie笔下的轻风的轨迹。

不得不说这是个好看的男人。头发蓬蓬松松的，Nick有点想越过桌子揉一揉对方的头发。这太冒犯了，但Nick也说不出来为什么，他就是想这么干。然后再捏捏那有点肉感的下巴。

“瀑布。”Jefferson突然抬头看向Nick，“Grace说她想去瀑布。”

“整个国家的瀑布多的数不过来。”Nick摸了摸带着胡渣的下巴，“下雨的时候窗檐还会形成瀑布呢。”

Jefferson看起来非常焦急，他现在满心装着Grace，他不想让自己的女儿有任何闪失。

Nick把自己面前的茶杯推过去，茶杯做得很精致，这张桌子也是，听说Jefferson经常在门口的院子里办茶话会。只是听说而已，Nick从未被邀请过。

“冷静一下。”Nick说，“我们不如从最近的瀑布找起。准备好上路了吗？”

Jefferson就着那个茶杯喝了一大口茶水，红茶特有的口感深入味蕾。他急匆匆地站起来，说：“我去收拾东西。”

“好的。”Nick也跟着起身，他拍了拍Jefferson的肩膀，“我回去一趟。等会儿过来接你。”

“感谢。”Jefferson点头，看着Nick推门离开，肩膀上仿佛还存留着Nick触碰的热度。

 

Nick回到家，从柜子里拽出一个背包开始收拾东西。他将换洗的衣物放了进去。在经过客厅时，看到了遗落在沙发上的绘画本。

Nick走过去，昨晚他刚刚和Cassie爆发了一次争吵。单方面的。

Cassie最近不知道在看什么电视剧，她昨晚在沙发上画画，对刚丢完垃圾上楼进门的Nick说：“我想我有超能力。”

“什么？”Nick正在洗手，他听到Cassie的话后哭笑不得地从洗手间探出头，“你有什么超能力了？”

“我觉得我能预知未来。”Cassie神秘兮兮地说。

“老天。Cassie，你该少看点电视剧。”Nick说，“讲讲看，你预测到什么了？”

“你明天会遇到真爱。”Cassie用手拨了拨挑染过的头发，强调，“真、爱。”

Nick情不自禁地笑起来，叛逆期少女的心思真的很难懂，几乎Cassie有多大，他就单身了多少年。期间谈过几次恋爱，但不得不说，也不知道哪一方的原因，并没有任何一个Nick想要度过一生的人。他指着桌子上的果盘：“你看。”

“怎么了？”Cassie顺着他指的方向看过去，那只是个普通的果盘而已。

“我让它动了。”Nick煞有介事地说。

Cassie又瞥了一眼，摇头：”不，它没动。”

“它动了。”Nick严肃地说，“我用超能力让它动了。”

Cassie听出来Nick是在嘲讽她刚刚那个疯狂的言论，她不屑地哼了一声，从沙发上爬起来，说：“信不信随你。”让狠狠地摔上了卧室的门。

Nick拉开冰箱，准备找几个还没开封的罐头塞到包里，他在冷藏室看到了一个保鲜盒，里面曾经盛放着仅需要微波炉就可以吃的鸡肉，但现在已经空了，盒子里躺着一张纸条，上面是简短的一句话：别来烦我。

为什么我的女儿不能像Jefferson家的那个一样对自己的父亲友好一点？Nick把纸条拿出来，将盒子放回冰箱里，关上了冰箱。

Nick收拾好背包后，检查好公寓内所有的设施，准备去找Jefferson。他临走时又看到了昨晚落在沙发上的画本。他犹豫了一下，走过去翻开。Cassie的画风有点抽象，他看到昨晚Cassie画的那张，正好是画本的最后一页。是一个瀑布。

Cassie画得很认真，连瀑布周围的景色都画了出来。Nick觉得这个瀑布非常熟悉，但一时想不起来在哪里见过，他决定把画本也塞进了背包里。

但现在可以确认，那两个小姑娘十有八九是跑到瀑布那儿去了。

Nick将车停到Jefferson家门口，按了按喇叭，Jefferson接着就开门出来了，他还是穿着黑色的风衣，背了个户外包，显得有点滑稽。自从他知道女儿不见了后，一直都不愉快，脸皱的像个气鼓鼓的包子。

有点可爱。

Nick被自己的想法吓了一跳，他竟然认为一个已经是父亲的男人可爱。虽然他很年轻。

Jefferson并不知道Nick心里在想什么，他把背包卸下来放到后座，和Nick的挨在一起，然后他打开副驾驶的门坐了进去。

“你见过这个样子的瀑布吗？”Nick将画本递给Jefferson后，将车驶出这个住宅区。

Jefferson看着这幅画，手撑着额头思考着，他专注的样子吸引了Nick全部的注意力。Nick从未觉得开车那么费劲过。

 

“我好像见过这个地方。”Jefferson手指轻敲着画本，“如果我没有记错，它位于两个城镇……一个在最南面，一个在最北面。”

Nick度过一个红绿灯，他将车速减慢，说：“我想我知道你说的哪里了。但我们先去哪一个？”

“这是什么方向？”Jefferson指了指前方。

“北。”Nick说，“不如我们先去北边，希望那两个女孩儿会出现在那里。不过那两个城镇相距很远，折回来的话耗费时间很长。”

“那就这么走吧。”Jefferson叹口气，“我应该嘱咐Grace带上手机的，她什么通讯工具都没带。说起手机，等会儿经过我的店铺时可以停下吗？我的手机落在里面了。”

“难怪我给你打电话打不通。”Nick挑眉，“放心吧，Cassie拿了手机，而且她还拿走了所有的零花钱。我觉得这两个姑娘现在会过的很好。”

“但愿。”Jefferson还是深深的忧虑着。他眼底的黑眼圈有点浓，整个眼部轮廓显得有点深陷。

有点异国的美。Nick想。

此刻离家出走的Cassie和Grace正在一家餐厅里吃着披萨，距离她们离开已经快一天，爸爸们可能要找她们找疯了。但Cassie关了手机，她随意地把它扔进背包里，用叉子刮着披萨上的芝士。

“你爸爸没有给你找个新的妈妈吗？”Cassie切割着盘子里的披萨，漫不经心地问。两个女孩儿最多的话题还是围绕着家庭。

“没有。”Grace摇摇头，“他看起来不着急。我希望他能找一个合适的人。”

“你说得对。”Cassie翻了个白眼，“他对你真是关心过度了。需要找个人来分担他满满的爱。或者给他满满的爱。”

“你的爸爸看起来就不这个样子……为什么？”Grace问。

“哦，每个家庭都有不一样的气氛。我爸爸还是很关心我的……虽然他从不叫我甜心、蜂蜜、乖女儿，也不是很会做饭，刚刚失了业。”Cassie用皮筋拢起头发，“但我闯祸，他都会担着。我不是个乖女儿，他也不是个乖爸爸。说起这个，你爸爸真乖。”

Grace因为Cassie羡慕的语气而笑起来，她们都想让自己的爸爸再找个伴侣。无论男女。

 

“这个地方真的对吗？”Nick发现周围非常荒芜，便利店都几乎没有，连Jefferson手里拿的报纸也是从一个路边的小酒吧里买的。

“没错。”Jefferson认真核对着线路，“方向是对的，但离瀑布好像还有很长一段路程。”

“她们或许在哪个旅馆就近住下了。”Nick说，“现在天很黑了。”

Jefferson担忧地看着两侧昏黄的路灯，他抿抿唇，说：“那我们就找个旅馆暂时住一晚吧。拐弯处就有一个。我看到牌子了。”

“老天。”Nick开车经过那个旅馆，打量了一下，坚决地掉头离开，“荒郊野岭的地方有个旅馆？相信我，为了安全，我们再往前走走到小镇里面。”

“随便你。”Jefferson倒是觉得没什么。他低头继续研究地图，用标记笔在上面写写画画，试图找出最短的路线。戴的围巾在车内有点闷热，他把围巾扯了下来，搭在了腿上。

在进入小镇之前要经过一段昏暗的小路，旁边好像是农场，路有点颠颇不平。旁边的路灯坏了几盏，Nick打开音乐，有点摇滚风的乐曲飘出来，随着车子的颠动，Jefferson也看不太清地图上的字了。于是他把地图收了起来。

黑暗永远是最容易隐藏自己的时候。Jefferson放松地靠在舒适的椅背上，耳畔是电台播放的摇滚乐，他微微侧头，看着正在开车的Nick。

他超出了Jefferson所有的想象。在Nick自我介绍的一瞬间，Jefferson还以为是上帝跟他开了个玩笑。坏爸爸、酒鬼、赌徒形象轰然倒塌。Nick很英俊，从他脱掉皮衣只穿T恤时，Jefferson不得不承认他身材也很棒。从Jefferson的角度，可以看到Nick布满下巴的胡渣，还有微微颤动的睫毛。

完美的侧脸。Jefferson心里默默评价，年轻且性感。

他忽然觉得有点羞耻，竟然被女儿好友的爸爸吸引到了。他将手搭在眼睛上，侧过了头。

“困了？”Nick瞥了Jefferson一眼，“先睡一会儿，我们快到镇里了。”

“没关系。”Jefferson将捂住眼睛的手拿开，眨眨眼，坐直身子。

他们到达镇上时，已经深夜了。Nick找了个看起来稍微正规的旅馆，将车停到停车场里，和Jefferson去了前台。

“两个单间，谢谢。”Nick和Jefferson把证件递给前台的工作人员，让她登记在本子上。

工作人员有点疲劳，她懒懒散散地结果证件，目光在他们之间扫来扫去：“两个单间？确定吗？”

“确定。”Nick强力忍住不送给那个前台一个标准的白眼。

不过说真的，如果Jefferson同意，Nick愿意要一个大床房。当然，他得先默默地对Jefferson可爱乖巧的女儿Grace道个歉。

工作人员迅速登记完毕，接过Nick递过来的钱，从身后的墙上取下两把钥匙给他们：“祝你们一切愉快。”

Nick走进房间，打开灯，里面还算干净，设施看起来有点老，但Nick又不是过来看电视的。他收拾完自己的东西后跑到隔壁房间敲门。

“请进。”Jefferson听起来像是洗手间，声音有点朦朦胧胧的。

Nick推开门进去，这两个房间的设施一样，但朝向不同。Nick的床和Jefferson的床只隔了一堵墙。Jefferson应该是刚洗完脸，他手里拿了条毛巾，风衣扔在床上，只穿了一个衬衫，发梢上还有水滴，顺着额角流下。

Jefferson随意地擦了擦脸，头发仍然蓬蓬松松的，他把毛巾搭在洗手台上，对Nick说：“收拾好了？”

“本来也没什么可收拾的。”Nick耸耸肩，坐在Jefferson的床上。床垫很软，Nick坐上去的一瞬间感觉都要陷进去了。

Jefferson从洗手间出来，坐在Nick身边，他身上还带着清新的水汽。和Nick之前感受到沉闷地雨前潮湿的空气完全不同。这个是鲜活且舒适的。

他们两个都没有说话，Jefferson走到前面打开那个看起来有点古老的电视，电视闪出一段黑白雪花，然后隐约出现了一个节目。

Jefferson试着拨了拨电视头顶上的天线，信号时好时坏，总是不能形成一个稳定的画面。

“我来吧。”Nick走过去，弯腰调整天线。

“好了……我想这样应该差不多了。”Jefferson在前面半蹲着帮他看电视的画面是否清晰，当Nick把天线调到一定角度时，Jefferson连忙制止，“就这个角度……对，别动了。”

Nick一松手，天线就会偏离角度，Jefferson从旁边的桌子上拿了个烟灰缸递给Nick，Nick盯着天线接过烟灰缸，他触到Jefferson的手指，刚刚用冷水洗过手，指尖有点凉，Nick不经意地摩挲过去。Jefferson好像轻微抖了一下，Nick稳稳地抓住了那个烟灰缸，看了Jefferson一眼。

Jefferson有点刻意的躲避开视线。他不知道为什么自己那么敏感。善于缝补帽子的手指好像突然不那么灵活了，Nick的指尖像带着火焰，刚刚不经意的碰触感觉要把自己灼伤了。

一定是因为水太冷了。下次用温水洗手。Jefferson想。

Nick将烟灰缸抵在天线下面，让天线保持刚刚的角度。电视刺耳的噪音不见了，里面传来清晰的谈话声。

晚间新闻。Nick不喜欢这个。

看起来Jefferson也不是很喜欢。他已经拿起遥控器准备换台了。

Nick重新坐到床上，看Jefferson调台。这个时段没什么好节目，最后还是停留在了一个看起来冗长无聊的电视剧上。

他们沉默着。但气氛并不尴尬。电视上的两个主人公正因为一场误会争吵着，每个讲述美国校园生活的电视剧都必备的桥段。Nick敢打赌他们要么因此分手要么就直接滚到床上。

直截了当的解决方式。Nick喜欢这样。

“猜一猜？”Nick问，“他们接下来的感情线会怎么发展？”

“这是打赌吗？”Jefferson偏过头看他，“赌什么？”

“谁输了，谁就去买些啤酒。你应该喝啤酒吧？”Nick眨眨眼睛，得到Jefferson有点犹豫但肯定的答复后，Nick说，”我猜他们要么会分手，要么会在床上解决。这都是套路。”

“哦不。我不那么想。”Jefferson皱皱眉，“我觉得他们不会分手，会有人出来调停的。”

Nick摊摊手，示意他继续往下看。

这个故事虽然冗长，但节奏挺快，男女主角吵完架后各自回到了家。接下来……

他们没分手。女主角的妈妈出来解决了矛盾。

Nick有点失望的叹气，他对剧情充满嫌弃的“Aww”一声。天哪，母亲。Nick都忘记母亲是个什么样子的存在了。他的父母在他还小的时候被一场故意车祸谋杀了。虽然最后罪犯被逮捕且付出了代价，但Nick却失去了父母。虽然主要的罪犯解决了，但其余党还在。于是Nick从小一直竭力的平凡生活，甚至去了异国呆了很长时间，直到有了Cassie，后来成为了单身爸爸。

他站起身，准备出去买啤酒，他看到Jefferson的嘴角愉快的勾起来。

 

“你敢相信吗？这儿的啤酒至少比正常价格高了两倍！”Nick抱着一箱啤酒，放在桌子上。

“这儿是个景区，价格当然要高。”Jefferson走过去，看了一眼里面的啤酒，“这太多了。”

“我们可以带在路上。”Nick用手打开一瓶啤酒，仰头灌了一口。冰凉的啤酒带着辛辣气味从喉间滑下。

Jefferson学着Nick的动作，然而失败了，啤酒盖的棱角刮得他手生疼。他摸进箱子里找有没有开啤酒的工具，然而什么都没有。

“我来。”Nick接过啤酒，像刚才那样开了瓶盖。

他们两个坐在床上喝啤酒，Jefferson看起来好像不是经常喝，喝下第一口的时候脸皱成一团，唇色因为液体滋润而变得更加红润。

Jefferson长得很特别，他很白，就像从来不怎么晒太阳一样，而唇色却很红润，而眼睛轮廓很深邃。下巴看起来肉乎乎的，Nick甚至有点想伸出手捏一捏。

他们边喝啤酒边看着那个电视剧，里面的男女主角迂回误会，有些情节甚至让他们两个笑出声来。

他们喝了很多瓶，聊了很多东西，聊了他们各自的女儿、自己糟糕的生活，甚至喜欢的颜色和球队都说了出来。

“我不太看球赛。”Jefferson酒量不是很大，他脸色红润发热，用手捂着脸上燥热的地方，说，“我几乎没时间去熬夜看一场球赛，即使想看，Grace也不会陪我看。”

“哦真巧，”Nick把手搭在Jefferson肩膀上揽着他，他们两个挨得很近，都能感到彼此呼吸的热度，“Cassie也是，她更喜欢霸占电视去看一些奇奇怪怪的剧集。”

Jefferson下意识地想挣脱，但不知道为什么他实际上并不抗拒，这太荒唐了。十几个小时前，他们还是陌生人，那种彼此都不了解，仅仅从女儿口中听说过的人物。而Jefferson还把Nick想象的很不好。

可现在，他们熟络的靠在一起，就像多年未见的老友，或者相见恨晚的知己。只要一偏头，就能亲上Nick的侧脸。Jefferson不抵触，他惊讶于自己的安然接受。

他总觉得自己在等什么，等Grace长大，等事业成功，或者只是在等一场雨或者一个日出。而他现在忽然觉得，自己等到了。可他却不知道等到了什么。这种模糊的感觉让他有点头痛。

NIck看着Jefferson因为剧情笑弯了眼睛，笑纹像条绵延的河流，温柔到了Nick的心底。他和Jefferson碰了碰酒瓶，清脆的声音仿佛是他终于破碎的心的浮冰。

Jefferson有点困了，他眼睛迷迷糊糊的睁不开，Nick将他揽的紧了点儿，有点凉的夜晚他们两个互相传递着身上的温暖。

这是单亲家庭互帮互助吗？

Nick还没想明白自己到底对这个刚熟悉起的陌生人什么感情，就听Jefferson轻软地说：“我几乎不喝酒……”Jefferson非常困，说话声音低低的，像加了一堆糖块的热可可。

所以我把你带坏了？Nick将Jefferson手中的酒瓶拿出来放在地上，心里想。

“想喝酒吗？”Cassie和Grace躺在旅馆的床上，有点无聊的提议。

“我没怎么喝过酒。”Grace有点犹豫地说，“只尝过一点点，只有一点点。我们还没到喝酒的年龄。”

“没关系。”Cassie说，“我说到年龄了就到了。我都要十四岁了。”

Cassie坐起来，穿上外套出门。

每个小城镇的一些角落都有几家店，进行着违规经营，比如说出售酒和烟给未成年人，或者倒卖些东西，只是数量不多而已。Cassie对这种地方简直太熟了。

“小心点儿。”店主对Cassie说，他只肯卖给Cassie两罐啤酒，“别让爸爸妈妈发现了，小姑娘。”

Cassie拎着啤酒，回头瞪了店主一眼。

回到房间，她拉开啤酒拉环，递给Grace，看着Grace喝下第一口而皱眉时，说：“你在二十一岁前只许喝这一次，把这个当做友好的庆祝吧。”

当然了，这太难喝了，还是茶更好喝。Grace忽然有点想念爸爸在家举办的茶话会。

“别告诉我爸爸，他会认为我带坏你的。”Cassie说，“当然，你爸爸也不行。”

 

这对Nick来说并不是问题。如果Cassie请Grace喝了一罐啤酒就当做带坏了的话，Nick已经带坏了Grace的爸爸。

当第二天Nick醒来的时候，头有点晕，他昨晚没有回房间，和困极了的Jefferson有一搭没一搭的聊了会儿，把自己也搞困了，于是他就睡在了Jefferson的房间里。倒在床上时还保持着昨晚的姿势，Jefferson枕着Nick的手，柔软蓬松的头发触碰他的胸膛，Nick的另一只手则搭在Jefferson腰上。

这太尴尬了。Nick悄悄地抽出手，手臂有点麻了，他们还穿着昨晚的衣服，Nick整理了下自己发皱的T恤，坐在床上看着还在睡觉的Jefferson。

Nick站起来，有点僵直的双腿踢到了昨晚没喝完的那瓶啤酒，啤酒倒在地上滚了一圈，里面剩余的啤酒连带着泡沫洒在地板上。

一片狼藉。

Nick回头看了看Jefferson，他睡得特别安稳，头发蹭乱了，但看起来还是非常柔软。Nick鬼使神差地伸出手碰了一下Jefferson的头发，手感确实很好。

Jefferson好像感受到有碰触，他迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼睛，看向Nick，没睡醒的样子全倒映在眼睛里，就像清晨起了薄雾的湖水。Jefferson的眼睛很好看，在阳光下是纯正通彻的蓝色。

Nick的手不可避免的因为Jefferson的动作而触碰到他的下巴。确实软软的，Nick想就势捏一捏，但Jefferson醒过神后就做了起来，看了看腕表上的时间。

“还早。”Jefferson下床，把倒在地上的啤酒瓶立好，然后去洗手间洗漱，“我们吃点什么？”

“直接上路吧，路上应该有早餐点。”Nick耸耸肩，“或许吃个热狗。”

 

他们两个成功在这个物价极其高的地方找到了相对比较能够接受的早餐点，他们选择在路边吃了早餐。

他们继续向那个目的地前行着。

这个瀑布实在离得远，在快到景区的地方又是一段荒芜的小路。

“上帝啊。”Nick拍打着方向盘，“分明离景区那么远，到底为什么那个小镇物价那么高？”

“前荒地后荒地，垄断经营。”Jefferson调着Nick车上的广播电台，停到一个舒缓的纯音乐上。时间过得太快了，他们又走走停停，因为快到景区，所以遇到的每个旅店都下车查了查住房记录，看看有没有那两个小姑娘的名字。

当两个人终于风尘仆仆的赶到了瀑布那儿，已经是黄昏了。他们疲于频繁下车，于是到最后一个旅馆时，只能通过猜拳决定谁要去查住宿登记。

“最后一个旅馆。”Jefferson打开车门坐进去，“前面不远就是瀑布了。”

“去看看？”Nick提议，“万一恰巧相遇了呢？这个时候不是旺季，人会少点儿。”

Jefferson想了想，同意了这个提议。

当他们到达瀑布景区时，却被门卫告知这已经关门停止售票了。这算是个环境保护区和景点。Jefferson焦急地跟门卫解释说自己是来找人的，但门卫一脸漠不关心地回答：“抱歉，今天一天都没有售票，我觉得您要找的人应该没到这里面来。”

Jefferson还想说什么，被Nick拦下了，他示意Jefferson回到车上，自己跟门卫说了几句话。

当Nick打开车门坐进去时，Jefferson正焦虑的轻敲车前台。

“今天一天确实没有售票。”Nick叹了口气，“有一批志愿者包了场来搞什么环保宣讲。”

“我们怎么办？”Jefferson说，“折返回去吗？”

“太晚了。”Nick看了看外面的天色，“不如我们就先去刚刚那家旅店里住下，明天再去另一个镇。”

“不行。”Jefferson摇摇头，“那家旅店已经住满了人，一间空房都没有了。”

Nick想了想，那佳旅店是景区周围唯一一家了，这个奇怪的布局让Nick难以处理眼下的情况。他提议：“要不我们就睡在车里。找个安全的地方。”

Jefferson踌躇了一下，但最后发现确实没什么可行的办法了，他们得休息，而且车里还有背包。他点点头，当做同意了Nick的提议。

Nick把车停到一个景区周围看起来比较安全的地方，他放平车座，车空间有点狭小，后面还堆放着两个背包，Nick必须蜷起身子才能舒服点儿。

Jefferson还是有点担心，他紧紧皱着眉头，轻咬着下唇。

Nick想握住他手安慰他说没事的，相信我，Cassie会把她照顾的很好。但他觉得这样有点暧昧，于是伸出去的手拐了个弯拍了拍Jefferson的大腿。

“天啊。”Jefferson将脑袋埋进掌心里，声音有点颤抖，“要是Grace不见了，我该怎么办呢。”

“没关系的。”Nick犹豫了一下，把Jefferson抱住，手放在他的后背上抚慰着，“我会陪你找到她们的，好吗？我保证。”

这有点娘。Jefferson心想，就像昨晚那个电视上男主角抱住女主角一样让人肉麻。但Jefferson的心里却呐喊着需要这个。他过多的把爱给了自己的女儿Grace，然而没人给他过爱。入不敷出的感觉都要压垮他了。

说起昨晚，Jefferson心想今天早上走的太匆忙了没来得及收拾，如果店主进房看到他的房间一片狼藉而且烟灰缸还抵在电视天线上，一定会疯掉的。

Nick在狭小的车里拥抱着Jefferson，直到Jefferson说有点困，才松开手在他耳边说了一句晚安。

呼吸的温热倾洒在Jefferson耳畔，他觉得自己的耳朵都要红了。他匆忙地回了一句晚安，盖上自己的风衣卧在椅子上，闭上了眼睛。

Nick应该已经睡着了，Jefferson在窗外景区里隐约的水流声中更清楚的听到了Nick平稳的呼吸。他悄悄看过去，月光透过车窗洒在Nick的脸上，就像一个完美的雕像，五官都柔和起来。

这不对劲。这他妈一切都不对劲。

Jefferson再次闭上眼睛，身边人的平稳的呼吸竟然加速了他的心跳。

 

Jefferson醒的很早，昨晚他根本没怎么睡着，对Grace的忧虑已经完全被Nick平息了，而扰乱他心绪的却成了Nick。他睡得不是很好，睁开眼睛时天色才蒙蒙亮。

他偏过头看Nick，他睡得正熟，这两天的驾驶看起来累坏他了。其实他也在担心Cassie，只是他不说。

Jefferson看着Nick微皱的眉头，他伸出手去抚了抚眉心，Nick的眉头舒展开。Jefferson在清晨的光线里打量着他，从短发到眼睛，再到鼻梁，最后落在嘴唇上。

Nick的唇形很好看，下唇略厚。Jefferson想着想着，突然想试试亲吻会是什么感觉。

无意识地，或者下意识地，Jefferson凑过去，亲吻上Nick的唇，眼神余光还瞄着Nick的神情，担心她会突然醒来。Nick的睫毛颤了颤，Jefferson立刻僵在那里，然而Nick并没任何反应，呼吸还是非常平稳。

他没醒。

确认了这一点的Jefferson用自己的唇碾磨着他的，带着小心翼翼和试探，舌尖描画着他的唇形。

双唇相触的一瞬间，Jefferson就知道自己这两天到底是发生了什么。Nick的唇是柔软的，胡渣蹭的Jefferson有点发痒。他在准备来个深吻之前制止住了自己。

我完了。

Jefferson颓然地倒在车座上，温和的阳光突然变得刺眼不已。Jefferson手指触上自己湿润的唇，他彻彻底底的完了。

他喜欢Nick。从第一眼起就喜欢上了这个相识时间并不长的人。

他无法解释这种感觉。也不知道从哪里来的。就像你挑了很久的油画，突然在某一个不知名的地方看到了一幅画，内心里就会有一种感觉，就是它了。我想把它放在家里，虽然我才是刚看到它。

是命中注定吗？Jefferson从来不信命中注定这种事儿，他宁愿相信是丘比特昏了头。

但无论他找多少借口，他都不可否认，Jefferson，一个目前单身的父亲，喜欢上了另外一个单身父亲。而他们的女儿，还是好友，目前在逃。

为此Jefferson苦恼了整整一天，无论Nick怎么问他都不肯说原因，只是敷衍着说担心自己的女儿。

他们很幸运找到了一条极为便捷的小路，可以减少他们在城镇里堵车耗费的时间。这多亏了心事重重的Jefferson专心致志的研究地图。

在车上时Nick收到一条短信，来自他亲爱的、乖巧的、小天使般的女儿Cassie，她在短信里对他们竟然找错了方向表示了嘲笑，并且告诉他们她和Grace已经快参观完了，到时候让Nick过去接她们。因为车票太贵了。

Nick笑着把这个短信给Jefferson看，Jefferson有点如释重负的点点头。

既然女儿们都没事，并且看起来玩得很开心，Nick的车速就不用那么快了。他成功的在日落前找到了一家超级棒的旅馆，里面自带厨房，可以自己买食材做点东西吃。但这个房间只剩一间了，无比想吃自己做的饭的两人决定合住一间房。

当然Nick是不怎么会做饭的，但Jefferson一再保证说他擅长这方面。

“当心，别把厨房炸了。”给他们钥匙的是一位老妇人，她戴着金丝边老花镜，从他们两人身上打量了一下，嘱咐说，“打开床头柜，会有你们用得上东西。”

当Jefferson打开床头柜的抽屉，发现里面是安全套[]和润滑剂时，尴尬地都要自行炸掉厨房了。

“很周到。”Nick倒是没觉得怎么样，他把包往沙发上一甩，研究了一下抽屉里的东西，“看起来不收费。”

这张床不是很宽，两个人侧着身子睡还算绰绰有余。Nick和Jefferson轮流洗完澡后，准备睡觉。

“你喜欢睡在外面还是里面？”Nick指了指床，问。

“……里面吧。”Jefferson说着，爬上床钻到被子里。

床不大，被子也只有一套。Jefferson翻箱倒柜也没找出第二床被子。已经凌晨了，他不想再麻烦前台找被子，这样也未免太奇怪了。两个男人，睡一间房，却要盖两层被子。不是Jefferson敏感，这显得有点欲盖弥彰。深更半夜没人愿意听Jefferson解释的。

Nick看起来毫不在意。他什么时候都仿佛是不在意的。他在Jefferson躺上去后也躺了上去，他们两个脊背相对而眠。

半夜Jefferson是被热醒的，他以为是被子有点厚，结果醒来后发现自己躺在Nick怀里。不知道什么时候Nick翻了个身，现在的Nick，手臂搭在Jefferson腰上，将他搂得很紧，Jefferson完全枕着他的胸膛，Nick的下巴蹭着Jefferson的头发。

这是什么意思？Jefferson不想细想了，这算旅途中的意外事件。等他们找到了各自的女儿，然后回到各自的家，彼此感谢寒暄再见或者再也不见，这段莫名其妙的感情就会被埋在心底积灰。这是最好的结局了。

但在到达结局之前，Jefferson想要珍惜每份难得的温情。

Jefferson睡了个好觉，他听着身后的Nick平稳的呼吸。Nick有时候很温柔，比如说在车里紧紧抱住他那次，他被Jefferson偷偷亲吻那次，还有每次揽着Jefferson的坚强有力的胳膊。

Nick张扬又内敛，细节处的柔和让Jefferson感动不已。

当Jefferson醒来时，Nick已经起床了，Jefferson看到Nick端着三明治和牛奶。

他做好了早餐。

Jefferson洗漱后坐在桌前，看着Nick递给他三明治。

“我不太会做饭。”Nick说，“三明治算是我最擅长的了……起码煎蛋我没有煎糊。”

“等有机会，你可以尝一尝我做的饭。不过你这个三明治，我非常喜欢。”Jefferson咬了一口三明治，煎蛋的香气极大地满足了他空虚的胃部。

“我知道你心灵手巧，帽子先生。”Nick调侃。

“Grace很喜欢吃三明治。”Jefferson眨了下眼睛，“我希望你能给她做一份，她一定非常开心。”

Nick想说一句什么，但欲言又止。他点头，许诺Jefferson以后会让Cassie给Grace带一份三明治。

他们吃过早饭就出发了。Cassie把旅馆地址给了他，他们现在需要做的就是赶去旅馆，将这两个任意妄为的小姑娘接回家。

“你喜欢什么帽子？”他们在一家帽子店停下，Nick看着浏览那些帽子的Jefferson，问道。

“Grace喜欢棒球帽。”Jefferson说，“我或许比较青睐高顶帽子，比如绅士帽或魔术帽……我也不知道。”

“它们很经典。”Nick点点头，说。

 

他们中午选择在一个中餐馆吃饭，Nick熟稔地点了两碗海鲜面。

“你好像对这些中餐很熟？”Jefferson把玩着手里的竹筷，说。

“我在中国香港生活过一段时间。”Nick摊手，“我曾经都能听得懂他们讲话。”

面很快挤上来了，Jefferson不怎么吃中餐，他用筷子不是很熟练，试图挑起面条一直不成功，他只好把面条卷在筷子上吃。

Nick看Jefferson吃的非常费劲，于是帮他要了一个叉子。

这有点滑稽。Jefferson是整个餐馆里唯一一个用叉子吃面的。

“你有女朋友吗？"Nick突然问Jefferson，“或者男朋友？”

“没有。”Jefferson摇摇头，他心里默默地说，不过最近暗恋对象多了一个，但我不想告诉你。所以Jefferson反问：“你呢？”

“我当然没有。”Nick说，“我觉得我们以后会在女儿们安排我们一起去相亲。”

哦我更愿意我们一起去结婚。Jefferson心里翻了白眼。他应了一声，低下头默默吃自己的面。

Nick有点苦恼，他想知道Jefferson对他什么感觉，他的内心多年来的浮冰已经被Jefferson融化成了一滩水。看起来Jefferson对自己不感兴趣。

这有点麻烦。

 

他们最终还是到达了那个旅馆，姑娘们已经在楼下等着了，她们背着包爬上车，跟坐在前面的父亲们兴奋地分享这两天的经历。

“那个瀑布真的特别好看！”Cassie兴奋的说，“你真的不准备去看一下吗，Nick？”

Cassie一直都喜欢直呼自己的名字。好吧随她乐意。

Grace和Jefferson来了个热情的拥抱后，也在说：“Cassie说的没错！听说在瀑布前亲吻会得到永恒的爱情！”

“所以你们真的不去看看吗？”Cassie说。

“不了，姑娘们。”Nick把着方向盘，回答道，“现在首要任务是带你们会学校销假，Cassie你的作业需要补补了，Swan老师找我反映了这个情况，她说你再不补交作业很难参加期末考试。”

Jefferson则是温和的对Cassie道谢：“谢谢你，Cassie，你把Grace照顾得很好。”

“没关系。”Cassie正在和Grace查看拍的照片，“您也把Nick照顾得很好。”

为了让Cassie不再无缘无故的请假，Nick给她办了住宿申请，让她在学校里补齐作业好参加期末考试。而Grace作为Cassie的好朋友，也申请了住宿。

Jefferson最近也开始忙碌起来，Nick找到了新工作，他们看起来都过得不错。

但Nick就是放不下Jefferson，他经常会想起那个头发柔软的男人，在经过那家帽子店时会刻意放慢脚步。

“你喜欢就应该去追求。”Cassie对此表示非常不屑，“我可不想看你老年的时候还单身着哀叹曾经。”

Nick为此踌躇了好几天，他犹犹豫豫的拿起手机，每次都还没拨通就挂断。

这不是个好兆头。

Nick想。

“你要拿到考试资格。”Nick说，“别再不交作业了好吗，小公主？”

“你能追上他，我就能考上试。”Cassie翻了个白眼，“你到底在犹豫什么？Grace都表示非常支持了。”

 

于是犹豫了许久的Nick，还是拨通了Jefferson的电话。

Jefferson接电话时没有看来电显示，当听到熟悉的声音在电话那边响起时，他呼吸一滞。

“我也希望有个人能喜欢你，爸爸。”Jefferson想起Grace说的话，“Cassie跟我说，喜欢就去追，她全力支持。”

没想到Jefferson和Nick互相犹豫着，最终是Jefferson接到了Nick的电话。

“愿意去看瀑布吗，这几天？”Nick说，“去上次她们去的瀑布。”

Jefferson也不知道自己为什么会微笑起来，他说：“好的，这次我去接你。”

 

最终他们还是去看了那个瀑布，传说中的爱情瀑布，在前方亲吻会获得永恒的真爱。

他们站在瀑布面前，流水与岩石的撞击声，还有飞溅的水花，让周围升起一层水雾。

“你总是跟我提起Grace，你说她喜欢这个，她喜欢那个。”Nick倚着栏杆，对Jefferson说，“我一直想问，你呢？你喜欢什么？”

“……我？”Jefferson被这个从来没有想过的问题滞住了，他顿了顿，说，“我不知道。”

“可我知道。虽然只有一部分。”Nick歪歪头，说，“我知道你喜欢喝茶，你办茶话会，你不常喝酒。你会做帽子，但你喜欢经典的绅士帽。你喜欢抒情音乐，但你不拒绝摇滚。你不习惯用筷子，不会用手开啤酒，你喜欢我做的三明治。”Nick眨眨眼睛，补充，“你还喜欢你的女儿。”

Jefferson被他的列举惊住了，他从来不知道Nick竟在这段时间内那么了解他。他看着Nick，对面的那个男人温和的与他互望。

“我知道你有一个秘密没告诉我。”Nick说，“关于我的秘密。公平起见，我愿意拿我的和你交换，成交吗？”

“你的秘密是什么？”Jefferson知道Nick说的是哪件事情，他不确定Nick是真的知道还是只是臆测。

“你先说你的，我再告诉你。”Nick耸耸肩，说。

Jefferson犹豫了一下，看着Nick，忽然觉得这也没什么大不了的。他不知道自己说的是不是Nick想听的，但他实在是不想再瞒下去了。

“我亲吻了你。在你睡着的时候。也是在瀑布周围。”Jefferson说的语气有点苦涩，“好吧，我爱你，认真的。”

Nick笑了，他的嘴角不控制的上扬，眼睛里像是闪烁着微光，他拽着Jefferson的手，将他扯过来，凑过去吻他。

Jefferson根本不明白Nick这算是什么，调侃还是别的？他觉得心里像是塞了满满的苦涩，但他迎合着Nick。他无法拒绝，他从来都不能拒绝。

Nick的舌尖扫过Jefferson的齿列，然后钻进去与Jefferson的相缠追逐。身后的瀑布声像是给他们配了背景音乐。

当这个吻结束，Nick的唇紧贴着Jefferson的，他蹭着Jefferson的唇说轻声说：“该我的秘密了。我知道你吻了我。但你从来不知道我之前多想吻你。”然后他凑到Jefferson的耳边，轻声说，“友情附赠一个秘密，我也爱你，认真的。”

Jefferson心里一直悬浮的巨石终于落下了。他闭上眼睛，在这个象征着永恒爱情的瀑布前紧紧的拥抱着Nick。

两个一直在等着对方出现的人，终于相遇了。

Jefferson也自此相信了命中注定，并且心中对曾经怀疑丘比特工作质量的想法对丘比特道了歉。

Cassie用了一周时间补作业，终于补完了绝大部分的，她能够参加期末考试了。

她不知道Nick和Grace的爸爸怎么样了，她和Grace都忙着复习考试，没有时间去见她们的爸爸。

终于考完试， Cassie和Grace准备立刻回家问问爸爸们的进展怎么样了，结果还没出校门就被Swan老师叫住了。

“老师，我补完了作业，而且都考完试了。”Cassie翻了个白眼，无奈的走过去说。

“我知道，恭喜你，Cassie。”Swan老师说，“但我不是因为这个事找你们的，我这儿有你们两个的信，你们的爸爸寄给你们的，嘱咐我等到你们考完试再交给你们。”

Cassie和Grace接过了信封，有点好奇里面是什么东西。

“还有，”Swan老师说，“你们的爸爸说，他们这几天不在家。祝你们假期愉快。”

等等？他们不在家？都不在？

Cassie和Grace面面相觑，等Swan老师走远后，才拆开信封拿出里面的东西。

是两张明信片。

Jefferson写给Grace的和Nick写给Cassie的放在了一个信封里。

“你的那张上面写了什么？”Cassie凑过去先看Grace手里的那张。

Grace把明信片翻过来，上面Jefferson写了一句话：

——瀑布真的很漂亮。

Cassie拿出自己的，上面的字迹要潦草一点，但仍然清晰可辨：

——你们都有了新爸爸。

 

-FIN


End file.
